Five Months Have Passed (Prologue)
Five months has been passed since the destruction of Omega Shenron, the gang takes a well-deserved break into the wild west. Kiva, disguised as a cowgirl, went to Fort Smith, which is the last reported sighting by Optimus Prime. She walked for a full minute, until she sees another cowgirl, who wears a black western jacket. Kiva: *quietly* Gosh.. I wonder if that's Reia... *out loud* Excuse me, miss? - The woman speaks in a western accent. ???: Huh.. I thought I recognized that voice down yonder.. Kiva: Oh! Reia, it's really you! - The woman revealed to be Reia, just as Kiva thought. Reia: *speaks normal* Hey. Been a long way from home, just to see me? Kiva: Yeah, you bet. - Kiva gave Reia a hug in happiness. Kiva: I can't believe it's been five months. Reia: Time does fly in these parts. What brings you here in the wild west? Kiva: Well, Optimus sent me here to look for Ratchet. You know where he is? Reia: Yes, he and Sasha are trying some hats nearby here. I can give him the message, if you want. Kiva: Okay, hold on. - Kiva then takes out a sheet of paper with a person, a girl from present day, on it. Reia: Who is that? Kiva: Tell Ratchet that someone named June Moone is in great danger. When you see her, tell her this: 'avoid the big green gem at all cost'. Reia: Big green gem..? There are hardly any gems here, Kiva. Kiva: Maybe, but she's living in the present day. That's why Optimus sent me here to warn you and the others. Reia: I'll see what I can do, okay? Kiva: Okay, sure. Feel like you're back in action? Reia: That'll depends on the captain. It's not my decision to make, you know? Kiva: Oh.. I mean, do you want to be a leader? Reia: Not unless there's no choice, Kiva. Kiva: Oh, alright. I better get going. Reia: Sure you don't want to stay for a while? I meant to get this for you. - Reia then presented a new pink cowboy hat to Kiva. Kiva: Wow... Thanks, Reia. - Kiva then gives the new hat a try. Reia: What do you think? Kiva: This is so pretty. Reia: Glad you liked it. Now then, I assume you are on your way back or are you planning to stay for a little while? Kiva: Well, I don't know... Reia: Is it because of the gift I got for you? Kiva: What? No, I love it. Besides, I'm just planning to be on my way back. Reia: Alright then. I'll give Ratchet the message for you. Kiva: Okay, good luck out there. - Kiva gave one more hug before leaving. Little did Kiva expect, Reia smiled and left. Back at the Autobots' hideout, Kiva spotted Arcee at first glance. Arcee: I take it the delivery went well. Kiva: Yep, plus Reia sent me a gift. Arcee: Looks good on you. Kiva: Thanks. Arcee: The area, you just got back from, has a problem of its own. Kiva: Gosh... Arcee: You see, a girl named Matiee Ross is after a murderer named Tom Chaney for killing her father. Kiva: Oh, dear... Arcee: Optimus stated his orders, but if I were honest, if I were you, I would go back and help her. Kiva: Oh, okay. Arcee: So, what do you want to do? Just...be honest with yourself. Kiva: Well, I should go back and help her. Arcee: I am sure Optimus will respect your choice. Kiva: I know. - A few minutes later, Kiva returned to Fort Smith when Reia spotted her almost immediately. Reia: Forget something? Kiva: Well, actually... I want to talk to you. Reia: Alright, sure. - Reia and Kiva then sits on a bench. Reia: Something bothering you, isn't it? Kiva: Yeah. A girl named Mattie is coming here, right? Reia: Come to think of it, I spotted her walking to see her father. Why? Kiva: Well, there's a murderer named Tom Chaney and he's going to kill him to avenge her father. Reia: Tom Chaney? Last I heard, he is out of reach from here. Kiva: But... Reia: That isn't going to stop her, I know. Let me get this straight- You wanted to help protect Mattie? Kiva: Well, at least, let me help you and the gang get settled. If you don't mind, that is. Reia: I don't. Come with me, let's find Ratchet together. Kiva: Okay, lead the way. - Reia walked with Kiva as they trying to find Ratchet until he is spotted by the hanging site. Category:Scenes